Kirby Super Star Ultra
|genre = Action, adventure |ratings = |platform(s) = Nintendo DS |requirements =}} is a 2008 Nintendo DS remake of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System game Kirby Super Star. It includes all games found in the original, but adds several new ones. In addition, the game features 3D FMV cut scenes for all of the levels, improves the visuals from Kirby Super Star, and includes additions and modifications to some of the games. Gameplay Kirby Super Star Ultra features several new games. The first new levels are the sub-games, which include Snack Tracks, Kirby Card Swipe and Kirby on the Draw. All of these games feature four Kirbys, and the objective in them is to get the most points of the four. In Snack Tracks, Kirby is laying in front of a conveyor belt which is carrying food towards them, attempting to eat the most of the four while also touching non-food objects to keep them out of Kirby's path. Kirby Card Swipe requires the player to view a certain number of cards with images on them, wait for an image to show on the top screen, and then touch whatever card matches the image shown. Kirby on the Draw requires Kirby to shoot at images that appear in a shooting gallery. Like in many shooting galleries, most images give the player extra points, while some give negative points. There are four new platforming games, though two of them are remakes of earlier games. The first is Revenge of the King, a harder version of Spring Breeze. It has modified level layouts, several new enemy designs and several features from Kirby's Dream Land, which Spring Breeze is a remake of, that Spring Breeze did not include. The second is Meta Knightmare Ultra, where the player controls Meta Knight through all of the original platforming games. Meta Knight retains most of his moves from Revenge of Meta Knight, but in an unusual fashion. He may use only his sword, but there are abilities that the player can use by touching them on the touch screen. When Meta Knight defeats an enemy, he gets a certain amount of power points, which he needs to use these techniques.http://www.1up.com/do/reviewPage?cId=3170107&p=39 The third is Helper to Hero, which is a remake of the Arena where the player controls one of the helpers that appear in the game. The final new level is The True Arena, which contains all the new bosses introduced in the remake, along with two new "upgraded" versions of previous bosses. Reception Reviews for Kirby Super Star Ultra have generally been positive, with only a small number of reviews dipping below a score of 70% and approximately half of all reviews resulting in a score of 80% or above.Kirby Super Star Ultra Reviews and Articles for DS - GameRankings Criticisms were generally regarding the easiness and the length of the game, with IGN's US review stating "the short and sweet adventure structure actually feels at home on the Nintendo DS, but the slightly easy level of difficulty might make this one a short-lived addition to your Nintendo DS library." The game was well-received in Japan, selling over 262,000 units in its first week. It failed to sell well in its first week in North America, but its overall sales in the region have since surpassed its overall sales in Japan. References Category:Cooperative video games Category:Kirby platform games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Video game remakes Category:2008 video games